Family bonds
by neko-hime-4ever
Summary: Temporairly discontinued. Kagome's cousin comes to live with her,but what happens when she finds out they are connected in more ties than by blood? Can Kagome come to terms with this as well as protect her cousin? IK,MS,OCOC. Rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NO!! You can't tell me he's not mine! I won't allow it!! *sees lawyers and men in white coats coming toward her* OK!! Fine, Inuyasha is not mine, he is Rumiko Takahashi's! Ya happy now!? *pouts in a corner*  
  
Any way, on with my new story!! Yay! OH! B.T.W.........Please review! I don't know what to change if you don't tell me!  
  
Translations(in case you didn't know): Itoko: cousin Otasan: father Obasan: aunt Ojisan: uncle Okasan: mother Nee-san: older sister Niisan: older brother Ototo: younger brother  
  
~*~*~*Family Ties~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By: Kitti  
  
"SIT!!!"  
  
*wham!!*  
  
"I really have to go home! Inuyasha, this is a reason other than school! It's a family matter!" said Kagome, stalking toward the well.  
  
"Wait, wench!" yelled a very aggravated hanyou, as he pried himself off the ground and jumped on the edge of the well, cutting the now fuming girl off, "What 'matters'?"  
  
She sighed, setting her gargantuan bag down. "If you must know, it's my itoko. Her parents were killed in a car crash about a month ago, so she is coming from Osaka to stay with us."  
  
Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "How long will you be gone?"  
  
"A week, maybe two. Depends on her reaction, I guess."  
  
"Whatever, but I'm coming to check on you in two days. These people must have been important to you for you to have such a sad aura."  
  
"Ok, but you have to stay out of sight when you do." She really didn't feel like fighting right now. He was right. The death of her favorite ojisan and obasan was hard on her. It was her otosan's niisan after all. She felt close to him because of that.  
  
"Fine! I'll see you in 2 days." said Inuyasha, leaping into the forest. Kagome watched him disappear into the dark trees before climbing on the wells ledge and jumping in. She sighed as the blue-white light engulfed her. She savored the brief warmth just before hitting the damp earth of the modern well house. She threw her back pack down on the floor. 'I'll get it later' she thought, climbing up the ladder and sliding open the well house door. It was about three o'clock judging by the position of the sun. 'Man, it's hot out! I need to change into summer clothes'. Her mind drifted. 'I wonder when she will get here? Probably tonight. God, I haven't seen her in, like, two years! I wonder how she would react to Inuyasha?' she giggled at that thought, ' If she is as crazy as last time, I wonder how Inuyasha would react to her!' She opened the door to her house "Mom, I'm home."  
  
"Kagome, dear, look who came!" said her mom, hugging her. She looked at the girl in front of her.  
  
"Hey, Kagome," raising her hand in greeting.  
  
"Yuki! Its good to see you!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, good to see you, too" she said, smiling, but her eyes showed terrible sadness. These emotions played havoc with her emerald green eyes. Once Kagome got over the shock of seeing her eyes in those conditions, she noticed the rest of her tattered body. Her blonde hair that came down to her shoulders was messed up and her normally tan skin was ghost white. She looked like she hadn't eaten anything in a good two weeks. Sure, she was a year younger, but she shouldn't be that small! 'My goodness, the grief as really taken it's toll on her' thought Kagome. 'I hope I can make her feel better.'  
  
"So Kagome," interrupted her mother, "why don't you take her stuff to your room?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, good idea," she said walking over to grab one of Yuki's five bags. Yuki grabbed two more and began to haul them upstairs. "Well, what do you want to do?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't care, whatever you want" she said with the same fake smile.  
  
"Do you want to talk, about the accident I mean?"  
  
"Nah, no use in that. I got to talk plenty to my shrinks." she said. Kagome opened the door to her room and threw the bag on her bed, Yuki doing the same with hers. She looked around the room – stopping her gaze at Kagome's desk.  
  
"Well," asked Kagome, "do you want to do anything, like go to the mall or watch TV? We'll do anything you like."  
  
"It's okay, Kagome-sempai, I'm fine." She continued looking at her desk. "Who's Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome gasped when she realized she had left a piece of paper she had doodled his name on out. "No one! Just a guy!" she stuttered. She put the paper back in the drawer.  
  
"Um-humm" replied Yuki rolling her eyes. She stopped suddenly, her eyes wide before regaining her composure and turning around to the window.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Power surge" she said, "no big deal." Kagome looked at her confused, then remembered her past experiences. 'Right, she's psychic! I almost forgot.' She looked at her back. "So, is it bad?"  
  
"No, but it's harder to control now. How long has your miko gene been active?" she turned to face her itoko, who looked like she had just seen her own death.  
  
"H-how did you know I was a miko?" she asked, "Did you read it in my thoughts?"  
  
"What! You can't sense it? I'm a miko, too! I thought, since your gene activated before mine, you would have more power. Guess not."  
  
"But how? I'm a reincarnation of a great miko from another time, so my powers are a given. How come you have powers, too?"  
  
"Oh god, I guess since you lost your dad early on, he didn't tell you. The gene is carried on the male chromosone. Our fathers were brothers and carried the gene, so it was passed to us" she said in a 'I-can't-belive-you- didn't-know-this' tone.  
  
"But how come no one else knew, like granma or obasan, or my okasan for that matter?" asked a now stunned Kagome.  
  
"If you go back on our family tree, you'll see we are the first Higurashi girls to be born in three centuries! So it is totally natural that we get the active gene. As to this miko you are a reincarnation of, it is probably coinsodense you are her copy" she stopped quickly, "I don't mean that in a bad way!"  
  
Kagome giggled though she was internally hurt. She knew Yuki didn't mean any harm by it, but she hated that fact, the fact that she looked like Kikyo. It hurt because that was the only reason Inuyasha liked her. 'I hate that jerk sometimes' she thought.  
  
"Who? Inuyasha?" asked Yuki, curiosity now etched on her tired face.  
  
"You read me? Why do you do that?" Kagome asked, a little ticked off.  
  
"Sorry, don't be mad! It's just cause I'm used to using my ability's on everyone. I can at least attempt to control them if you would like."  
  
"If you don't mind" she pointed to her head, "Most of what is in here is private."  
  
"Ok, but can I ask you somthing?"  
  
"Sure, whatever." she replied.  
  
"How do you know you are a reincarnation of a miko?"  
  
"Um.....well," she mentally kicked herself, 'How do I explain this?' she thought.  
  
"Well, nevermind. I'm hungry. You can tell me later. But I do want to hear more about this Inuyasha! We will have so much fun for the next few months I'm here." She said beaming. Most of the saddness had been replaced with the crazy ditz she normally was. 'I'm glad she is feeling better. But how do I explain who Inuyasha is? Wait! If she will be living here for a while she will know I'm not really sick and find out anyway! Hmm.....maybe she can come with me since no one knows she is here yet! A little action would do her good. Besides, Inuyasha will protect her!' she thought about this all the way to the kichen. Yuki was sitting while her mother was fixing Yuki and herself a sandwich. 'I need to ask okasan though' she thought.  
  
Suddenly, the front door could be heard opening. "Mom! I'm home!" yelled Kagome's little brother, Sota. The sound of foot falls and sliding into walls came closer to the kitchen until finally,.....  
  
"Yuki! You're here!" yelled Sota running to her.  
  
"Hello Sota!" she said hugging him, "It's good to see you!"  
  
"Come play something with me." He said. She looked to her obasan, who handed her a plate with her sandwich on it and motioned for her to follow him. She did.  
  
"You coming, nee-chan?" he asked.  
  
"In a minute," Kagome said, "I need to talk to okasan first"  
  
She heard the two in the living room then turnd to her mother, olny to be surprised yet again.  
  
"Yes, she can go with you" her mother said quietly.  
  
'How does she do that?' she questioned in her mind, then asked, "Your ok with that?"  
  
"Inuyasha is there. What do I have to worry about?" she walked to the closet and pulled out a backpack similer to Kagome's only it had a pink tint to it. "I figured you would want her to go so I had this ready, just in case. Have her pack her stuff. You can leave in the morning, but you will have to explain things to her tonight,ok? The way her mind works, I don't think it will be to much of a shock."  
  
Kagome stood there totally out of it. How does she always know what is going on? A different thought came to her head and she snapped out of her trance. "Um...okasan, can I ask you something?"  
  
"You just did, but shoot." She said smiling  
  
"You know I told you I have miko powers, right?" Her mom nodded. "Well, so does Yuki. Did otasan say anything about that before he died?"  
  
Her mom shook her head, "I'm sorry, sweetie, he didn't. But I'm sure he must have known something.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Ok, just curious. Arigato." She turned to go into the living room. She saw Sota and Yuki playing video gmes in there.  
  
"Hey, Kagome-sempai! Come play!" yelled Yuki, clearly enjoying herself.  
  
"Sure!" she answered, picking up a controller to her gamecube. That's how the rest of the night went. Games, dinner, games, snacks, games, and, of course, grandpa's lecture on being a miko, which was pretty much drowned out by games.  
  
It was ten o'clock by the time they got tired. Sota had gone to bed at nine because he had school the next day. As the girls made their way to Kagome's room, her mom came out from making Yuki's bed. She grabbed Yuki and hugged her goodnight then doing the same to Kagome, except whispering in her ear, "Tell Inuyasha I said hi and tweak his ears for me!" she then walked off. Kagome stood there as Yuki walked tword her room, when realization suddenly hit.  
  
"Yuki! No! Wait!" she yelled only to late, running after her.  
  
"What?" Yuki asked and looked into the room, her eyes suddenly two sizes bigger. In front of her was a silver haired boy with weird clothes, sniffing her! Needles to say, she screamed. "KAGOME!! There is some freak with no fasion sense in your room!!"  
  
"Yuki! Calm down. He is a friend" Kagome said. Yuki was now frantic as he grabbed her and clamped his hand over her mouth and wrapping the other around her waist, containing her arms. Unfortunatly for Inuyasha, her reaction was to bite his hand, hard! He jumped away, yelping and grabbing his hand, while Yuki made a dead run behind Kagome. She stood there watching the whole thing. Inuyasha turned to them, now noticing Kagome, who was a mix of emotions, anger showing greatest.  
  
"What are you doing here!? You said two days! I've only been here for a few hours!" she screamed.  
  
Inuyasha backed his ears at the tone of her voice, "Well exuse me for caring! Who is this wench? She smells weird."  
  
That was all it took. "SIT BOY!" He plummeted to the floor in a flash of pink light and red cloth.  
  
"What did I do!?" he yelled.  
  
"You..." she stopped when she relized Yuki was doubled over laughing, tears of mirth running don her face. "That was great! Do it again!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, never the less, happy to see her like that. Inuyasha had pryed himself off her floor and was giving Kagome a 'Please no!' glance.  
  
"Sorry, Yuki. I can't . He hasen't done anything." She said  
  
"Damn straight, I didn't" he glared.  
  
"Yet!" said Kagome, shattering his glare as she yet again struck a twinge of fear in his heart with the threat of the word. Yuki had gotten over her fits, finally, and proceded to approch Inuyasha.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked gruffly.  
  
She held out her hand "I'm Higurashi Yuki, Kagome's itoko. And I suppose you are Inuyasha." She made a circle around him, examining every odd detail, especially his hair and claws. Inuyasha eyed her the whole time yet made no attemt to stop her until....  
  
"Oh my god! How cute!" she pointed at his ears, "Can I touch them?" he looked uneasily at her. "Or is that a Kagome only thing?"  
  
He looked at her curiously 'How dense is she? Can't she tell I'm a demon? What is wrong with her?' he thought.  
  
"You're a demon.So that explains why you look part cat. And I am not dense!" she piped.  
  
"CAT!! I'm a inuyoukai! How dare you! I can't belive this.......Wait! Did you just hear my thoughts?" he asked.  
  
"Um......yeah. I'm a psychic. It's a bad habit. Forgive me." She said, bowing slightly.  
  
Yuki looked up at him, then Kagome, and back to Inuyasha before smiling miseviously. "You two got a thing for each other, huh?" she asked, smirking when they both blused uncontrolably, "Ha! That is so cute! You've got good taste in guys, Kagome!"  
  
"Well," Kagome jumped in, "This will be a lot more easy to explain with you here, Inuyasha!"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow to her.  
  
"Help me explain our situation to her." She said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because," she said shutting the door, "She needs to know if she is gonna live here." She sat on the bed, Yuki took the chair, and Inuyasha leaned against the wall. Kagome began to explain about the jewel, Inuyasha's past, and Naraku. She told some of the trips she went on with Inuyasha imputting here and there. She finally finished with telling her about the well and her friends on the other side, as well as her fake illnesses.  
  
"Go grandpa," Yuki said sarcastically.  
  
"You have no idea!" said Kagome.  
  
"So, let me get this straight. You help Inuyasha get the shards of a scared jewel that you broke in a place full of demons which is actually the feudal era of Japan while fighting a big, bad demon named Naraku," she took a breath, "And I get to come help you, right?"  
  
They both looked at her beaming face, jaws dropped.  
  
"She has a big mouth. And you want her to come with us?" asked Inuyasha, dumfounded.  
  
"Yes, that's the sum of it," she said, ignoring Inuyasha, "Your not scared?"  
  
"No way! In fact, I'm gonna start packing now!" she jumped up and began to throw things she would need out of her bag. Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome, making her gasp.  
  
"Why do you want her to come with us? You putting her in danger, you know?" he said in a very serious voice.  
  
"Yes, but look at how exited she is. She looked like she was dead when I saw her this afternoon. Look at her now!" she exclaimed. He looked at the energetic 15 year old bouncing around the room. He jumped on the window sill, but turned to Kagome before he jumped. "You know, I might not be able to protect her all the time."  
  
"I have every faith that you will," she said, "If not, I'll just s-word you to hell and back!" she smiled. His eyes grew wide, but faultered when she laughed.  
  
"I'm just kidding. But you will protect her, because I would seriously die if she did." Her face stayed passive throughout the sentence.  
  
"I will, don't worry." He looked at Yuki, "So, she is a psychic, huh? Kinda like Goshinki."  
  
"Yes, she has been since we were young. I also found out today she is a miko, too."  
  
Inuyasha nearly fell out of the window. "What!? How is she one too? Are her powers advanced yet? Why didn't I smell it on her?" He asked all at once.  
  
"I don't know, but how about I explain what I can tomorrow? I'm tired and need to get ready."  
  
"Ok, I'll come get you tomorrw, then. Ja ne!" he leaped out the window.  
  
"Ja ne, Inuyasha." She said quietly and turned, startled to meet the eager face of her itoko.  
  
"You so have the hotts for him," she smiled, "You would make a cute couple!" she turned around and added, "By the way, you don't look at all like Kikyo. Take comfort in that."  
  
"How do..." she started but was cut off.  
  
"I caught glimpses in Inuyasha's head. Does he like her?" she knew he did, but wanted to hear it from Kagome's veiwpoint.  
  
"He loves her. I left that out of the tale I told you." She blushed, her face serious with thought.  
  
Yuki looked at her and thought, 'What's the point of being telepathic if you can't use it!' she saw a tear run down her itoko's face, 'WHAT IS SHE THINKING!!!'  
  
"Kagome-sempai, watch this" she said with a small grin. She raised her hand twords a box of Klenex and concentrated. Kagome gasped as a tissue leaped out of the box and drifted over to her. "Don't cry, ok" said Yuki, "He'll come around. Why would he choose some dead chic over you?"  
  
She giggled wiping off her face. "Thanks. Your powers have majorly advanced, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but I want to go to bed! I'll show you tommorrow what I can really do!" she said as she made her way to her futon.  
  
"Yes, sounds good. You can change in the bathroom."  
  
After they got changed, Yuki climbed in bed and Kagome turned off the lights, then got in her own bed.  
  
"I *yawn* can't wait till tomorrow! I can finally get my mind *yawn* off certin things" said Yuki.  
  
"Yeah, well, oyasumi Yuki" Kagome said turning to face the wall.  
  
"Oyasumi, Kagome-chan. Thanks again."  
  
But Kagome didn't hear. She was asleep, soon to be followed by a very anxious Yuki. 


	2. Chapter 2

BOO!! Ha, I scared you! Ne ways, enough chatter. I finally got the next chapter posted!! I'm disappointed though. It's not as long as the first chapter! *pouts* Oh, well, ON WITH THE STORY!!! Oh, wait! Thanks to the people who read this and reviewed, and thanks to those who are reading this and aren't gonna review. That thought is what keeps me writing!  
  
Disclaimer: DADDY BOUGHT ME INUYASHA!!!! J/K, I don't own him or the other characters save Yuki.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
---Kagome's Dream--- She stared at the sky, stars shining as bright as possible, but no moon. She looked around realizing she was in the field outside of Inuyasha's forest. She sighed at the thought of him. As if on cue a rustle could be heard behind her and the hanyou, er, human boy emerged from the brush and stood next to her. She stood to greet him, but her knees buckled and she began to fall into blackness. Just as it seemed inevitable to stop she felt two strong arms around her waist pulling her to warmth. She turned around and gazed into two clear amethyst eyes, mere inches from her face. She breathed out in a wave of relief while Inuyasha smirked, leaning closer to her lips. Closer, closer, 3 inches, 2 inches, she could feel his short soft breaths against her lips. Then without warning, he looked up and growled at something behind her. She turned to face the blackness, seeing an image walking towards them. The fine golden hair billowing behind her, and her modern clothes showing in bright colors came closer. Kagome realized who it was. "Yuki." she whispered s Inuyasha kept growling. The girl stopped, smiling brightly. Kagome gasped when a man came behind Yuki wrapping his arms around her waist. Kagome expected her to freak out, but was shocked to see her smiling at him. When he smiled back he revealed razor sharp fangs, and upon further examination, pointed ears hidden beneath his long silver blonde hair, and claws.  
  
Inuyasha's growling suddenly intensified. She turned to see him in his hanyou form again. He tensed, sniffing the air and snarling viciously. She turned back and screamed when she saw the demon boy bite down on her cousin's shoulder. But what was going on? Yuki was smiling! The demon released his hold on her and leaned up to kiss her, which she accepted, licking her own blood off his lips. Kagome fell to her knees, cowering behind Inuyasha. What was happening? Why was she with him? She suddenly felt an all too familiar sense. A huge Jewel Shard! Inuyasha leaped forward, claws bared as a huge form of Naraku appeared above Yuki and the demon. He laughed, while Kagome screamed and went blind to her world. ---End Dream---  
  
Kagome woke with a start, a thin sweat coating her body. She looked around her room, stopping at the sleeping form of Yuki. She smiled, knowing now it was just a dream. Or was it a premonition? She had those before, could it have been one? Is Yuki in danger? She thought about this when she realized the sun was rising. 'I give Inuyasha another 2 hours before he gets here.' She thought. 'Better wake up Yuki.' She got out of her bed a crept over to the other girl.  
  
"Yuki! Yuki, you need to get up!" she said shaking the girl gently.  
  
"5 more minutes." she mumbled.  
  
"We're gonna leave soon. You want to be left behind?"  
  
"I'm up!" she jolted upright, bounced out of bed and grabbed a small bag and pile of clothes. "I'll go take a shower, ok?" she turned and headed to the bathroom in the hall.  
  
"Wow! She really is strange!" Said a voice behind her.  
  
She jumped, "Inuyasha! You're early!" she said  
  
"No, you're late. You aren't even dressed yet! At least Yuki is making an effort." He said gruffly  
  
She glared at him "Well, sorry. I just woke up! I will get ready in a minute. But you need to go now!" she got behind him and pushed him out the door. As she proceeded to shut it, she smirked at him  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
He crashed to the floor in a line of curse words. Yuki opened the bathroom door, worried something had happened. "Kagome! Are you OK?" she saw Inuyasha face down on the floor and jumped back when she remembered she was half naked. "Hi Inuyasha, hurt much?"  
  
He mumbled something into the ground.  
  
"Good! Now I'm gonna finish my shower. And don't even consider walking in on Kagome. I'll know." she smiled playfully as she shut the door.  
  
'What a wench! How are she and Kagome related? And she is coming with us?' he got off the floor and headed down the stairs.  
  
Yuki sighed when she heard his thoughts. She had been called that before and usually took no offence, but she was upset by his aggravation towards her. 'How can I hook those two up if one hates me? I need to say I'm sorry to him.'As much as she hated that, she knew they were meant for each other. She had heard their thoughts, even got a brief glimpse into their mind, and noticed that each other's thoughts lingered on the other.'Well, for Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo, but his bond with her is weak. If she continues to try and kill him, I can talk him through the rest.' She knew she sounded evil, but she owed Kagome a lot. This was, perhaps, the least she could do. She thought on it as she got back into the shower  
  
Kagome rinsed her hair when she thought back to her dream. 'Who was that boy? Why did he bite Yuki? And what did Naraku have to do with anything? Come to think of it, the boy was wearing feudal time war clothes, similar to Sesshomaru's, only varying in color. There was more blue and green. Could he be in the feudal times? I really need to keep and eye out. But he might not even be real. What am I worrying about? It's just the stress.'  
  
She got out of the shower, dried her hair and got dressed into her normal school clothes. She then proceeded down the stairs to the kitchen where she saw Sota and Inuyasha eating and her mother fixing her and Yuki's breakfast. She took the plate and sat as Yuki came in. Inuyasha nearly fell out of his chair at her outfit. She was wearing incredibly short blue jean shorts, a pink spaghetti strap shirt that showed most of her stomach and pink tennis shoes.  
  
"Ohayo, everyone! Are we ready?" she asked happily.  
  
"Can we eat first?" asked Kagome, showing her their food. She went and sat down and began eating. Inuyasha finally got over his shock.  
  
"Are you really gonna wear that?" he asked, still staring. She nodded. He turned to Kagome. "Miroku's gonna have a field day, you know?"  
  
"I'm not gonna tell her she can't wear it!"  
  
"Well whatever." He said shoveling food in his mouth.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha? Can I ask you something?" Yuki asked him  
  
"Sure, but I'm still gonna eat." he said.  
  
"Ok, um, I wanted to know if I can wear these," she held up a black headband with black and pink cat ears on top. "I usually wear these to keep my hair back, but with you being a youkai and all. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't take offence to it."  
  
He looked at her. Everyone, save Kagome, had always taunted him with his half demon blood, mocking and scorning him. Yet this girl was asking permission to wear a hair accessory, because she is afraid of hurting him. Maybe she was more like Kagome that he thought. Besides, they were pretty cute.  
  
"Sure, but can I see them first?"  
  
"Ok." she handed them to him. "Why?"  
  
He turned to Kagome and slipped them on her. "I wanted to see what Kagome would look like as a hanyou."  
  
Kagome looked at him. He wanted to see her as a hanyou? That was weird.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a sharp tug on the top of her head.  
  
"Ouch! What was that?"  
  
Inuyasha had taken a lock of her hair, then grabbing the ears, he pulled.  
  
"Now you know how I feel when you tweak my ears!" he laughed  
  
She glared at him, yet couldn't be mad. He had a valid point.  
  
"Ok," she sighed "Let's finish eating and get going!"  
  
"Yeah! I'm not hungry, so I'll get my bag!" said Yuki, getting up and going upstairs.  
  
"I'm glad she so excited. I'm not hungry either, so give me your bowl when you're done and I'll clean it for you."  
  
"No need, I know how. Just go get ready. I want to get going as soon as possible." he said finishing his food.  
  
"Um....Ok! I'll be right back!" she said, running to get her bag.  
  
As she was running back, bag-less I might add, she saw Yuki in the hall, looking at something in her hand. Kagome realized it was the picture of her parents they had made about 6 months ago.  
  
"Yuki," she almost whispered "Are you OK?"  
  
Yuki had her eyes closed tight, lips pursed and swallowing hard, trying not to cry. Swallowing once more, she asked, "Can I take this with me?"  
  
"Of course," Kagome said hugging her, "Just leave the frame here, ok?"  
  
"Sure." she said taking it out.  
  
"Are you two coming or what?" Inuyasha yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Yeah! We're on our way!" Yuki yelled back, putting the picture in her bag.  
  
They ran downstairs to meet Inuyasha.  
  
"Where's your bag Kagome?" asked Inuyasha She blushed, "I left it in the well house. I just had to grab the shards." She held up the small bottle with about seven shards in it.  
  
"So those are the Shikon no Tama shards? Where's the fragment?" asked Yuki.  
  
Kagome held up her necklace with about half the jewel on it.  
  
"Oh, well that is one way to keep track of it." Yuki said.  
  
"Can we leave now? Before Souta wakes up?" complained Inuyasha  
  
"Ok, Ok, let's go. Bye Mom!" said Kagome.  
  
"Bye Kagome, Inuyasha, and Yuki! If you want to come home, don't hesitate. We'll miss you."  
  
"Bye Obasan! I will!" yelled Yuki  
  
They all went to the well house. Kagome got her bag.  
  
"Ok, Inuyasha, you hold Yuki while we jump. I'll go first to show you what happens." She turned and climbed on to the ledge, then jumped. Yuki watched as the light engulfed her and she was gone.  
  
"Kagome?" she looked in the well.  
  
"Come on, I'll make sure you get through alright." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok." she said shakily, wrapping her arms around his waist, he lifted her into the well and jumped in. She gasped as the same blue and white light surrounded her. She felt like she was under water. But as soon as she realized it she was hitting the damp floor of.....a well?  
  
"Hey! We didn't go anywhere!" she moaned.  
  
"Yes," said Inuyasha in a raspy voice, "We did, we still need to climb out though. So could you let me go? I need to breathe!"  
  
"Oh!" she said realizing her grip. "Sorry! So we can climb out now, huh? Inuyasha can you...Eek!"  
  
He had both Kagome and now Yuki and their backpacks in his arms. "Hang on." he said before leaping out of the well. When he landed Yuki sprang out of his arms, running from place to place.  
  
"Wow! This is so cool!! I can't believe you were right! The air is so clean! Look at all this wildlife! You do not get this back home!" she said in one breath She looked back to see Inuyasha holding Kagome, both blushing. She rolled her eyes and went to get her bag. "So, where do we go?"  
  
"This way to the village. Follow me." said Inuyasha. They walked (or leapt in Inuyasha's case) through the forest, the girls talking the whole way. As they approached a clearing, Yuki was about to have a cardiac arrest with all of her excitement. They entered the village, waving at all the staring villagers.  
  
"This way! I want you to meet my friends!" yelled Kagome, nearly as excited as her.  
  
"Kagome!" cried a shrill voice. Yuki yelped as a furball suddenly attacked her cousin.  
  
"Shippo! Hi! I want you to meet my cousin Yuki."  
  
"Hello! Shippo is it? You are, like, the cutest thing I have ever seen! And you have a tail!" she picked him up and held him in front of her.  
  
"Hello, uh, pleased to meet you!" he said 'Man, she has mor energy than me! This could be fun!' he thought  
  
"Yeah it could be!" she said, but was pulled away before the confused fox could answer.  
  
"These are more of my friends," said Kagome, dragging her. "This is Sango, my best friend. She's a taijiya and this is Miroku, a houshi."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." said Sango  
  
"Yes indeed, my lady.....Yuki right?" said Miroku.  
  
"Hi! Yes it is Yu...ki." she looked at Miroku, then cringed away "Oh my God!" she walked away, pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes closed tight. She mumbled something about the minds of men and yelling "HENTAI!!!" to Miroku, when she went past Kagome. Kagome glared at him before running after her.  
  
"What did I do?" he asked. Inuyasha leapt front of him. "You idiot!! I don't even want to know what you were thinking to cause that kind of a reaction from her. She is a psychic. She can read your thoughts."  
  
"Oh! Wow, really. She can read minds." said Sango, when she realized about her and Miroku, "Oh that poor girl." she said. Kagome was leading Yuki back to the other part of the group. Miroku walked up to her.  
  
"Lady Yuki, forgive me. I had no idea you were reading my mind."  
  
"I wasn't." she said, not looking at him, "You projected them." She blushed at the memories.  
  
"Well, he said he was sorry, so let's all be friends now! It's still early, why don't we go look around! I'll show you this world." said Kagome.  
  
"Ok, but one thing," she turned to Miroku, "You're a houshi?"  
  
"Yes, Lady Yuki." he said. He braced himself for and impact from her hand to his face.  
  
"You should know better." She flicked his nose lightly the walked away with Kagome.  
  
"Man, I thought you were gonna get the crap kicked outta you! You were lucky!" laughed Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, I think we can get along if she doesn't hit me!"  
  
"Well then, I suppose I'll have to tell her it's ok, then!" said Sango, running after them.  
  
Miroku sighed "Yet another beautiful girl in our group and our chances of living with them just fell yet again."  
  
"I know," said Inuyasha, "Yuki will defiantly be a handful. But she maybe useful as well. A psychic and a miko. I wonder how much power she really holds."  
  
"She's a miko, too?" he blinked, then smiled, "I guess, since they are cousins, it makes sense. Yuki looks like a golden haired Kagome, doesn't she?"  
  
"Yes, but I like my dark hair Kagome." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.  
  
"You're Kagome? Since when did you claim her?" he smiled.  
  
"Uh!" he jumped, realizing what he had said. "Well, I didn't...what I mean was....Grr! If you tell her, I'll make sure a woman can't bear your children!!" he stomped off.  
  
Miroku stood there watching Inuyasha when he realized Shippo laughing at his feet.  
  
"I can't believe he said that! Wait'll I tell Kagome!"  
  
"NO! We need to play this by ear, think of a plan."  
  
"What kind of plan?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Don't know yet, but when I think of one, I'll let you know." he walked off. Shippo sat there, confused, but shrugged his shoulders and ran off to find Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To ALL readers: I need your opinion. Do you think I should either include in the story: Koga, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Totosai, or Kohaku? I have ideas for all and I want to add them, but I'm afraid it will be to much. Lemme know what you think!! Check my profile for my e-mail!!  
  
Ok, chapie 2, COMPLETE!!!! Yay! So, yous guys know what to do, R&R! Oh, wait! You already read.......so I guess you just review. I'm such a blonde sometimes ^_^'. Neways, BIG thanks to my hanyou, Rini-chan, for typing this for me! I suck at typing and she types at, like, 2 million miles a minute.  
  
Rini: Yay! I'm at least half-demon!!  
  
Me: Yes, but are you half full or half empty.  
  
Rini: I dunno, is there something in it?  
  
Me: Uh.....I guess.....  
  
Rini: Can I have it? I'm thirsty.  
  
Me: *slaps forehead* You are soooooo weird!! Newho, thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter!! BTW, If this looks weird, rest assured, I WILL change it. And not just the looks, but the storyline as well! Ja ne!  
  
Kitti 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!! How are all my fine readers today? I know it has been a while, but I just started working for the first time and having to watch 7 year old twins, a 3 year old girl, and a 3 week old baby. Kinda conflicts with the writing thing. So sorry!! Anyway, I hope you like this. It took long enough to think of the idea behind this chappie!! So enjoy!! 15 PAGES!! It's a record!! Forgive me if some of the stuff in here isn't completely accurate.  
  
Disclaimer: Yup, I own Inuyasha. Well, maybe just Sesshomaru. Ok, just the poster Rini-chan got me for my b-day. So, no I still don't own him.  
  
''= thinking ""=talking (This is important to know)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome, Yuki, and Sango had come back from their little excursion. Yuki had seen everything from the well to the other side of the village. They were all in Kaede's hut, waiting for Kagome to finish their supper. Inuyasha had been unusually quiet, and Miroku was constantly smirking at him. As soon as Yuki met Kaede, the old miko had called her to the back room to see how her abilities had advanced. All afternoon the groups had heard strange noises, and frankly, were getting worried. They were relived when Kagome got through cooking.  
  
"Yuki, Kaede! Dinner's ready." Kagome yelled.  
  
The girl and older miko walked out of the room. Yuki was panting and a thin sheet of sweat covered her brow.  
  
"What have ya'll been doing?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"The girl's powers far more advanced than I first thought. It's quite remarkable. She could be a great help to ye." said Kaede.  
  
"Why are you so tired though, Yuki?" asked Kagome.  
  
Yuki walked over and sat next to her, stretching out in Kagome's lap.  
  
"I'll show you later. Can I sleep?" asked Yuki.  
  
"Why is it always later? I want to see now!!" whined Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, but, aren't you hungry?" asked Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha and handing her a bowl.  
  
"Nah, keep it warm for me." She walked over to a random futon and literally fell on it.  
  
"What did you do to her, Lady Kaede?" asked Miroku  
  
"I simply asked her to perform a few things. She exceeded in the small items, but when I would ask her to do something large, she lost concentration and disintegrated it. It takes a lot of energy to do that, and a lot of raw power. I wouldn't want to see her mad."  
  
"Wow! Can I do that stuff too? Will you show me?" asked Kagome, thoroughly excited.  
  
"Aye, I could, but ye should ask Yuki if she will show ye." said Kaede  
  
"Yes, ask her." said Miroku, "I'm quite interested to see just how strong she is."  
  
"Ok, in the morning we will, but let's eat and go to bed. The sooner we sleep, the sooner we wake up." said Kagome  
  
"Good idea." said Inuyasha, turning to Kaede, "What exactly did Yuki destroy?"  
  
"My bed." she replied, seemingly indifferent.  
  
"Yes, about that......" said Yuki, getting out of the bed and joining them, "I'm really sorry!!! I didn't mean to! I was just bored and couldn't think."  
  
"You were bored?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"Yes, so it's my fault. Where are you gonna sleep now?"  
  
Kaede shrugged and Kagome quickly answered "She can have my bed. Yuki and I will use our sleeping bags."  
  
"Your sleeping bag," said Yuki, "You didn't tell me to bring one!"  
  
"OH! I'm sorry!" said Kagome "I guess my sleeping bag then."  
  
"Both of you in one?" asked Miroku grinning  
  
Sango, in retaliation, smacked him upside the head.  
  
"God you're a hentai!!" said Yuki, "We can unzip it and lie on the floor, and cover up with blankets. It's that simple, and not perverted!" she glared at Miroku, while inching away from him.  
  
"Good idea!" said Kagome "I'll get the blankets."  
  
She stood and went to Kaede's room while Yuki undid her bag.  
  
"Let me help," said Sango, "You still need to eat."  
  
"I don't much care for food," Yuki looked around, then whispered, "Don't tell Kagome, but I can go 5 active days and not need food."  
  
"Sounds like the kind of person we need in this group. Someone that doesn't need to stop for meaningless things." said Inuyasha smirking.  
  
"Nope! I still need to sleep and bathe! Speaking of which, is there a place where you can take a bath?"  
  
"Yeah, there is some hot springs that way." Sango pointed in the direction.  
  
"Ok," said Yuki as Kagome walked back in the room "Kag-sempai, can we go to the hot springs later?"  
  
"Sure, in the morning." she answered, patting the blankets on the bag, "Ok, beds ready, lets sleep."  
  
"Hey, where's that sweet little furball Shippo?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Staying with some other village kids, he has been for awhile now."  
  
"Oh, ok." she said disappointed "Well, I'm tired, oyasumi everyone!"  
  
"Oyasumi." they all replied and followed her to bed.  
  
(Time change)  
  
'3 hours' Kagome thought 'It's been 3 hours and I still can't sleep!'  
  
As if sensing her distress Yuki's eyes fluttered open. 'Kag-chan, you ok?' she asked without moving her lips.  
  
'Yes, insomnia just struck.' replied Kagome  
  
She thought back, remembering this was how they used to talk.  
  
'Do you want to go to the springs now?'  
  
'That sounds good. Did you want Sango to come?'  
  
Yuki nodded, 'You get the stuff, I'll wake her.'  
  
Kagome made her way to the bags and proceeded to take the needed items out. Yuki crept over to where Sango lay, avoiding the twitching hand of the lecherous monk and the bushy tails of the fire cat.(It's Kilala, the cat is Kilala, Adaly.)  
  
'Sango, hey, Sango!' she mentally screamed  
  
"Hmm..." Sango mumbled, silenced by Yuki's hand  
  
'Talk with your mind.' said Yuki  
  
'Like this?' she asked  
  
'Yes, good. Now do you want to go to the hot springs with me and Kagome?'  
  
'Uh, yeah, Let me get my stuff.' she said, moving to her small bag. They gathered their things and headed out the door. It took them a grand total of about ten minutes to get to the springs.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Yuki, "You can feel the heat from here!"  
  
"Yes it's really warm," said Kagome, "So be careful!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." she said taking off her shirt. The other 2 proceeded to unclothe as well. They all entered the springs at once, due to the cold night air.  
  
"Oh, wow! This feels great!" said Yuki, leaning back against a rock. Her reply was a groan from both Sango and Kagome.  
  
"So, I've been dying to ask," she started, glancing instinctively at the relaxed girls, "Do you both have something going on with Miroku and Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?!" cried Sango, sliding into the water  
  
"What makes you say that?" asked Kagome, blushing.  
  
"Oh, drop the innocent act. I know you like Inuyasha," she motioned toward Kagome then Sango "And you like Miroku."  
  
"Well yeah, a little." said Sango blushing "But he's such a hentai! Always groping other girls and stuff!"  
  
"Do you think he does that to make you jealous?" asked Yuki, "Maybe he's just trying to get your attention."  
  
Sango thought for a moment "Perhaps...." she trailed off  
  
"And about you 'hating' Inuyasha" she glanced at Kagome,  
  
"Ever hear of 'affection through aggression'?"  
  
"Yeah, but he is always mean!" cried Kagome defensively.  
  
"Oh really? He seemed pretty nice when we were at your house. Or is that his 'being mean'?" she asked raising her eyebrow. Kagome blushed  
  
"Well, maybe. He used to hate me when we first met. I guess he has come a long way."  
  
"Seems so." Yuki said chuckling  
  
"What about you?" asked Sango "Anyone in your life?"  
  
"I wish," Yuki chuckled "But where I come from, having....ahem, superpowers isn't natural and people hate me for it. So, I don't even have any friends, much less admirers."  
  
"That's sad, Yuki." said Kagome, sorrow shown plainly in her eyes  
  
"Yeah. Some humans can be cruel. I would honestly prefer Inuyasha and Shippo's company over theirs any day." laughed Yuki.  
  
"You really mean that? Humans aren't that bad," said Kagome, "Remember the phrase I taught you: It's the human condition that sets us apart, everyone has a story that will break your heart (I have no idea who wrote that, but I got it when I downloaded one of my pics. If you know the author, please let me know so I can give appropriate credit!!). You shouldn't think like that."  
  
"Live my life, Kagome. Everyone knows what I am. They see me as a freak of nature, although I am one of the purest and strongest things they will ever see!! At least no one knows what you are!!" cried Yuki.  
  
"Calm down, we are not saying you haven't had it rough, "said Sango,"But we have gone through tough times too. I have to save my brother and Kagome has to protect the jewel EVERY youkai wants."  
  
"I know, it's just.....it's different, ya know, living in the modern times. Not only do you have everyone shunning you, you have the government watching you, making sure you don't set a foot out of line or they will threaten to come and put you in a research facility."  
  
"What is a 'research facility'?" asked Sango.  
  
"It's a place were the government locks you up, and watches you, studies you and you can't ever leave. You stay there till you die or get killed" said Yuki.  
  
"You've been threatened with that? Why?" asked Kagome  
  
"When I was younger, about 11, I was out on the street coming home from school, when these older boys surrounded me. They started to push me around and say mean, nasty things, and it scared me. Before I knew it, all of the boys were stuck in tree branches. Everyone on the street stared at me. Some were confused; others scared, and most looked disgusted. I ran home, not even stopping to get my books. I got home and told my parents. The story and my picture were all over the news. My parents were absolutely terrified for me. Later that night, some guys from the FBI came to our house and told us to go with them. They took us to a building where mom and dad met with some people. They told them something and I heard my parents agree to stay under some surveillance. I agreed ,though I didn't under stand, and we went home. It was going ok till my parents died. I didn't know how to deal with this so I called your mom to tell what happened and that I needed to stay with you. She agreed. So, you see, coming here actually helped. I can't go back to our time, Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
  
"Yuki, what have you done......You put yourself at risk for coming here!!" yelled Kagome  
  
"I think I am safe. They have no idea I'm here. Besides, I explained what happened to your mom last night. She will cover for us. You and your family are safe, but I'm afraid I'm staying here from now on."  
  
"But why? How did you know you could stay here? How did you know this was a good place to hide?" asked Sango.  
  
"I read it on Kagome when I got to her house." Said Yuki.  
  
"How is this a good place to hide? What about the demons?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Hello? Miko powers. Any demon that wants to tangle with me gets his ass purified. And, since I'm psychic, it intensifies my chances of living." Yuki explained.  
  
"Glad you see it that way.......even if it is crazy" said Kagome, then added, "I thought you said my miko gene activated before yours. So why do you have so much more control than I do?"  
  
"I dunno, my dad thought it was a good idea to learn about my miko abilities shortly after the incident." Yuki said, grabbing the soap, "My gene did activate a year after yours did, which was about 2 years ago for me."  
  
"Oh, I see, so that is the reason you have more control. I thought I was just slow." said Kagome, "Let's hurry and finish up. We wouldn't want the guys sneaking up on us and spying."  
  
"I can see where Miroku would do that, but Inuyasha?" asked Yuki.  
  
"He has been known to......not often though." Sango answered.  
  
"Ok, then, now that I am really paranoid, let's get going!!" said Yuki.  
  
"Whatsss the russsh?" asked a new voice, "Sssstay and play awhile."  
  
A huge snake youkai emerged from the forest, at least 50 feet long with black scales and red eyes. The girls all jumped up. Sango reached for her weapon, but to her dismay, she remembered she left it at the hut.  
  
"You know," Yuki said, standing up and getting out of the spring, water running off her nude form, "It's rude to sneak up on helpless girls while they bathe."  
  
"Aww," replied the youkai, "I sssshall remember that next time. I wassss hoping for girlssss tonight, but who would have thought I would get to eat 3 asssss lovely asssss you. I bet you tasssste sssweet!"  
  
"One way to find out," said Yuki, looking closer, "Kagome, what is that light in its back?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the youkai.  
  
"It's a jewel shard. We have to get it from him!!" she yelled.  
  
Yuki smirked, "This'll be fun. Your really ugly."  
  
"Why you.......DIE!!!" said the snake as he lunged. The snake lunged, and Yuki dodged, at the same time she threw up a barrier that stunned him. She then grabbed the snake by the nose, closed her eyes, and a bright light emanated from her hands. The youkai reared up with Yuki still on his nose, shrieking in pain as the heated energy surged through its body. It lashed its tail and snapped its jaws, with Yuki, now on his head, still concentrating. Then it was gone, just like that, burned to a pile of ashes, the shard lying on top. Yuki walked over and picked it up, looking at it.  
  
"This is all you get after fighting? That's depressing." Yuki said, walking over and handing the shard to Kagome. Both she and Sango had not moved.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Sango & Kagome!! The snake is gone. You can join me anytime."  
  
Kagome stirred first, "H...how did you...?"  
  
"That would be purifying, my dear Kagome." Yuki said, smiling sweetly and shaking her finger, "Before you say anything, you have probably done it before, Kagome."  
  
"But you didn't panic." Sango said, "It was like you knew it was there. I didn't sense it, how did you?"  
  
"I didn't, but I was looking for excitement and I welcomed it when it came." She said, adding, "Can we not tell the boys about this? They would probably not let us bathe alone again."  
  
"Good point," said Sango, "We know we don't need Miroku trying to watch us."  
  
"Yes, lets not. But we need to head back. Other youkai probably felt that and are coming. Let's go." Kagome said as Yuki handed her and Sango a towel. They dried off, got dressed, and set back to the village. Little did they know that the whole scene was being watched by a rather large insect, buzzing in a tree.  
  
(Naraku's castle)  
  
"Very intriguing....." said a deep, evil voice as he looked at the mirror his youngest minion had brought to his attention, "This is definitely a good thing. It would be fun to turn her against Inuyasha. Besides, I could enjoy her as well."  
  
"Lord Naraku," said a venomous female voice behind him, "She is only human. How could you find interest in her?"  
  
He did not answer, he didn't even hear her. He was too deep into staring at the new woman in the mirror. "This will be a good job for him. Kagura, go get our newest member. Tell him I have his new assignment." He said as he traced her slender figure with a clawed finger.  
  
"Yes, Lord Naraku," she said bowing, "Right away"  
  
'She looks strangely familiar, but where from? Oh well, I will find out later. Kukuku (A/N: Is that how he laughs!?), this will indeed be fun. The strange child with golden hair will be mine!!'  
  
END CHAPTER   
  
Ooo, bad Naraku!! So, what do you think? Will you review? PLEASE!!!! I need input. I have no idea how to go about with the rest of the story!! Give me ideas, I beg of you!!  
  
OH!! And BIG round of applause for my okami-sempai, Adaly Starr, for getting (threatening) me to finish this chapteris it good enough yet?, and my bunny hanyou and editor, Rini-chan!! Oh!! And my other friend Rion, for being the ONLY other person to review me. wipes tears I'm so happy!! Well, that's all till next time!! See ya!! Oh, and sorry guys. No Ryu in this chappie, I can't find him anywhere!! people see Ryu hiding under table, totally obvious to the author I really have no idea where he is.........  
  
Rini-chan: THERE HE IS!!!!! points to table  
  
Ryu: Damn you, Rini!!!!! Now she knows where I am!!!  
  
Rini-chan: We weren't playing hide n' seek?  
  
Me: There you are!!! Where have you been!?  
  
Ryu: Damn!! runs off  
  
Me: It's kinda sad he hates me so........Oh well, I can always make a new one. This one seems defective. Adaly, Rion, How do you control your ahem slaves(Bynx and Fido for Adaly and Rocky for Rion) so well? looks at sky waiting for answer.  
  
Rini-chan: looks around Did I win?  
  
Me: sighs looking at the ground then whispers 'hopeless but cute' Yes, here, take the glitter.  
  
Rini-chan: YAY!!!!!!! skips off happily with new found toy  
  
Editor's Note: looks up from playing with glitter and waves happily Hey Ya'll its Rini here! I finally got Neko-Hime's chap typed and edited! So now that you've read it it's time to review!! Yep Yep! Hopefully she'll have another one for me soon! But now I must go! BYE BYE!!!(A/N: FYI, she has no time for me anymore thanx to her new boyfriend!!pouts J/K, I love Ben to death. They had better stay together!!!) P.S. And if ya'll think she's being slow with chaps it's probably me...cause I'm to busy to type or I don't feel like it! But I do try to get them done ASAP! When band starts and I get my car back I'll be able to get them more often! Anyways, I'm gonna go and play with my new found toy! Bye Bye! resumes playing with glitter 


End file.
